In the development of the first computer-controlled system for producing personalized graphics and text products, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,327, issued Oct. 7, 1986, we recognized the application of such a system to the production of personalized books, particularly for children was a desirable application. The original use of the invention was in the production of posters and other personalized novelty or occasional materials.
In the exploration of book applications, it became immediately apparent that the personalized book affords an opportunity to refine the basic principles disclosed in the aforementioned patent of one of the co-inventors of this application and provide personalized, meaningful texts with graphics rising to the level of complementary caricatures of the person represented. This led to the specification of systems that could mass-produce books and uniquely check the sequence and completion of page sets, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,674.
The systems and methods of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,327 and 5,729,674 both utilize a standardized pre-printed background containing background graphics and text with openings in both the text and background for the insertion of personalized images and names or other terms. A plurality of graphical segments, such as nose profiles, are stored in a digital computer, as are other details, such as sports equipment representations, glasses, and the like. A data input device, such as a card reader, is adapted to read personalized data, such as sex, age group, hair style and length, glasses or no glasses, and favorite sport or hobby.
The computer receives the personalized data and uses it to select graphical and text files, which are output to a plotter or other representation-producing device. The plotter or other device produces line sketches at the appropriate portion of the background consistent with the personalized data. Personalized text augments the pre-printed text at the proper location.
The above-described invention, when applied to books, adds much more personalization than heretofore possible. As noted in the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,327, prior to that invention, personalization of books, particularly for children, has been limited to personalized text, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,744 and 3,892,427. The system and methods of U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,674 describes how we incorporate such a system into one which prints large quantities of personalized books using such a method.
The co-pending Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 10/846,987 filed May 13, 2004 shows a further improvement in which further refinement is not only in personalized images but also in the production and fulfillment steps of the process.